Aarnikarhun
=Aarnikarhun= Cystinuria testresults and other health results: Aarnikarhun Liberazzo (New-Fuur-Land's Block Buster-Karhukumpu Jarciana) Cyst free Aarnikarhun Bombardina (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier-Origin Seabrook Promise of Gold) Hips A Elbows 0 Cyst free Aarnikarhun Andalucia (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier-Aarnikarhun Galaxina A/B 0/0 cyst free) A/A 0/0 Cyst free Aarnikarhun Diesel-Damsel (Juno-Juhekin Izmo cyst free-Aarnikarhun Robinia cyst carrier) cystinuria free Aarnikarhun Robinia (Main Tickle Darkknight - Aarnikarhun Galemegda cyst free) hips excellent A/A, elbows excellent 0/0, cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Real Ivanhoe (Main Tickle Darkknight - Aarnikarhun Galemegda cyst free) hips excellent A/A, elbows excellent 0/0, cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Raya-Raya (Main Tickle Darkknight - Aarnikarhun Galemegda cyst free) hips excellent A/A, elbows excellent 0/0, cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Romeo (Main Tickle Darkknight - Aarnikarhun Galemegda cyst free) hips excellent A/A, elbows excellent 0/0, cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Quitara (AndI'mgreattobeback cyst free - Aarnikarhun Manzana D) hips D/D, elbows 0/0, cyst free Aarnikarhun Una-Nana (Gunnar Promise of Gold cyst carrier - Aarnikarhun Quitara cyst free) cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Galemegda (Seabrook Chancellor For Tabu A1 - Karhukumpu Jarciana D2) hips D/C, elbows 0/0, cyst free Aarnikarhun Galaxina (Seabrook Chancellor For Tabu A1 - Karhukumpu Jarciana D2) hips B/A, elbows 0/0, cyst free Aarnikarhun Bonbambina (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Origin Seabrook Promise of Gold) cyst free Aarnikarhun Alboreto (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Aarnikarhun Galaxina) cyst free Aarnikarhun Choc-O-Choko (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Aarnikarhun Robinia A/A 0/0 cyst carrier) tested twice: first result 31.10.2003 cyst carrier, second result 23.8.2004 infected. Lab admitted mistake. The dog is feeling fine at the moment. Unfortunately I tested parents after the breeding. After this all sorrow I will test all my dogs used in breeding. Aarnikarhun Chic-O-Chico (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Aarnikarhun Robinia A/A 0/0 cyst carrier) cyst carrier hips B/C, elbows 0/0 Aarnikarhun Walderamo (Fairweather's A'Great Pretender - Honkanallen Mafalda D/C 1/0 cyst free) C/D, 0/0, cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Waradero (Fairweather's A'Great Pretender - Honkanallen Mafalda D/C 1/0 cyst free) B/C, 0/0, cyst carrier Aarnikarhun Wargano (Fairweather's A'Great Pretender - Honkanallen Mafalda D/C 1/0 cyst free) hips D/D , elbows 0/0, cyst free Aarnikarhun Wiennetta (Fairweather's A'Great Pretender - Honkanallen Mafalda D/C 1/0 cyst free) hips B/B, elbows 0/0, knees 0/0 Aarnikarhun Xena Xantippa (Karhukumpu Prosper - Aarnikarhun Manzana D) hips c/D, elbows 0/0, cyst free Aarnikarhun Aconcacua (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Aarnikarhun Galaxina) cyst free Aarnikarhun Bananarama (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Origin Seabrook Promise of Gold) hips B/B, elbows 0/1 Aarnikarhun Bayoneta (Absolute Power of Apachee's Home A/A 0/0 cyst carrier - Origin Promise of Gold) hips C/D, elbows 1/1, cyst free Aarnikarhun Manzana (New-Fuur-Land's Block Buster - Aarnikarhun Galaxina) hips D/D, elbows 0/0, cyst free Aarnikarhun Molina (New-Fuur-Land's Block Buster - Aarnikarhun Galaxina) hips B/A, elbows 0/0, cyst free Honkanallen Mafalda (Larinkallion Äänimerkki - Aarnikarhun Habanera) hips D/C, elbows 1/0, cyst free Destellon Saigon Shakes (Squamish New Deal - Destellon Moonlight) Hips A/A, Elbows 0/0, Knees 0/0, Heart No signs of heartdiseases, Cystinuria free Kategoria:Hodowle Finlandia